nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystar's PAP Variants
Unique Pack-a-Punch Variants is a modular project and concept created by Crystar800, to be inserted into custom Zombies maps. The system overhauls the Pack-a-Punch system, somewhat, allowing for more uniqueness in the guns upgraded by the player. The system is inspired by unique weapon effects in a variety of games, namely games like Fallout. When upgrading a weapon, the player will proceed as normal - but the resulting upgrade will be cycled through the archive of numerous variants with varying effects. The M1911 you receive from the machine will not always be Mustang and Sally, for example - it may be a M1911 that has better bullet penetration, and does more damage than normal. When the player has a weapon that has already been upgraded, two prompts will appear on-screen - one for Re-Packing the weapon with a Special Ammo type, and a second prompt for cycling the weapon variant. Cycling Variants costs 5000 Points, and is activated by holding the interact button. Double tapping the interact button will Re-Pack instead. Maps with obtainable Melee Weapons can now Pack-a-Punch their Melee Weapons at the machine, just as any other weapon. Each Weapon variant will retain the Pack-a-Punch camo for the map, but will have added livery on the weapon to showcase it’s weapon effect. An icon and indicator will appear to the left of the current Special Ammo type icon to indicate the weapon’s effect. Maps must have assigned variants in order for variants to appear - otherwise, the prompt for rolling for a weapon variant will not appear at all. Wonder Weapons do not have variants. Effects Universal These effects apply to all weapons, no matter if they’re Melee, Ranged, or otherwise. Assassin - The weapon deals 50% more damage against “Enforcer” Zombies. This includes Hellhounds, Nova Gas Crawlers, Napalm Zombies, and things of that nature. Easter Egg boss fights do not count. The weapon will have tally marks etched onto the side. Cola Addict '''- Deals 10% more damage for every Perk-a-Cola the player has active. There’s no specific cap to this effect, and will increase no matter how many Perks the player has consumed. The logos of the four original perks - Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola and Double Tap, are etched onto the side of the weapon. '''Enraged - Headshots or weapon attacks may cause Zombies to sprint faster, but become much easier to kill - especially at higher rounds. The weapon will glow red every so often. Exterminator - Killing crawlers with this weapon creates a Vulture Aid-esque gas cloud around their corpse, which functions the same way. Deals 50% more damage to all types of Crawlers, from normal Crawlers to Nova Gas Crawlers. A silhouette of a Gas Mask will appear on the weapon. While idle, toxic gas may emanate from the weapon’s barrel if it’s a ranged weapon. Freezing - The weapon may freeze enemies on a headshot or gib, much like the Winter’s Howl. Frozen enemies will take 10 damage per second. The player’s weapon will seem frozen over. Instigator - The first shot or attack with this weapon deals triple the normal damage if the enemy is at full health. The silhouette icon on the side of the weapon depicts a boxer getting warmed up during a timeout by their coach. Goliath Slayer - This weapon deals 50% more damage to Boss Zombies - Brutus, Panzers, Blightfathers, etc. The weapon will have a primitive sling wrapped around it. Irradiated - Deals radiation damage to enemies, which may chain to other zombies. The radiation effect is a glowing green effect - which also emanates from the player’s weapon while idle. A nuclear symbols is on the side of the weapon. Kneecapper - Attacks from this weapon have a chance to gib the legs of the zombie, turning them into a Crawler or outright killing them. A silhouette icon on the weapon portrays a pistol shooting a knee. Maniac - Firing or attacking at the limbs of Zombies deals 50% more damage. Picking up the weapon for the first time will make a sound similar to the screams heard from the doctor’s chair in Verruckt. The weapon itself will have straight jacket-like material strapped over it. Medium - This weapon is 50% more effective against enemies of the supernatural plane - Ghosts, Vampires, and etc. The weapon will have a ghostly white mist or fog emanating from it while idle. Killed enemies may have an effect where they turn into spirits before disappearing. Mighty - This weapon simply does 25% more damage. No added visual effects are seen on the weapon. Nocturnal - Deals 50% more damage, but is only available on maps that take place at night. For maps with a day-night cycle, the weapon effect remains the same at night - but has the opposite effect during the day. (Only available on night maps, or maps with a day-night cycle.) Penetrating - Deals 30% more damage to enemies behind the current one attacked by this weapon, if it hits the enemy behind it. An icon similar to Stopping Power perk from previous COD games is on the side of the weapon. Poisoner - This weapon deals poison damage to enemies it hits, for the next 10 seconds. The effect is a purple gaseous style, and may chain to other zombies. Sacrificial - Kills from this weapon count as two kills when filling Soul Boxes of any type. The weapon itself will emanate a black and red mist when idle - while zombies killed with explode with the same effect, before disappearing. Troubleshooter - Deals 50% more damage to mechanical enemies - including Valkyrie Drones, Panzers, and even the feet of the Giant Robots on Origins. This effect applies to standard Zombies of the player is within 20 meters of a Perk-a-Cola machine. Whirlwind - Zombies hit by this weapon have a 40% chance to be knocked back, causing them to fall over - an effect similar to the Thundergun on very high rounds. The weapon will have a visual light breeze effect coming off of it. Wounding - Enemies attacked from this weapon cause the enemy to take bleeding damage for the next 5 seconds. Attacks do not stack. Scratches and damage are present on the weapon, along with a bandage taped to the weapon’s handle. Ranged Only These weapons can’t apply to Melee Weapons, and only appear on Ranged variants. Bandolier - Ammo capacity for this weapon is doubled. An ammo belt can be seen wrapped around the weapon. Combat Medic - Reloading this weapon will restore the health of all nearby players, along with their armor. Shots from this weapon have a small 5% chance to revive downed players. A red medical cross will appear on the side of the weapon. The weapon will also appear to have a medical bandage wrapped around it.(Not available in Solo) Deadeye - Aiming down the sights will lock immediately to Zombie heads for the next 10 seconds, dealing 100% more damage on headshots. Has a cooldown of a full minute - 60 seconds. In Solo, time will also slow down. The weapon will have a Deadshot Daiquiri logo on it. Defiant - The final shot in the magazine deals triple the normal damage. A silhouette of an angry mob is etched onto the side of the weapon. Explosive - Shots fired from this weapon explode on impact. A silhouette of a grenade will be placed on the side of the weapon. Hitman - This weapon deals 10% damage whenever the player aims down the sights. The weapon will have a barcode etched onto the side. Incendiary - Bullets fired from this weapon may set targets on fire, dealing damage for the next 15 seconds. Zombies set alight by this effect count as fire zombies, however, and will explode upon being killed - similar to Tranzit. The magazine of the gun will have a fire icon upon it. Lightweight - While aiming down the sights of this weapon, the player can move 75% faster. An icon on the side of the weapon will depict a pair of boots with wings on them. Lucky - Special Ammo types have a 15% chance to trigger, and headshots have a 15% chance to instantly kill a Zombie, if enough damage wasn’t dealt in the first place. The weapon will have a four-leaf clover charm hanging from it. Overlocked - Fire rate is increased by 15% for this weapon. The weapon also deals shock damage to Zombies, chaining to other enemies with a Wunderwaffe-like effect. Quickdraw - Aiming down the sights of this weapon is 25% quicker. The icon for the Always Done Swiftly GobbleGum appears on the side of the weapon. Porter’s - The weapon has Ray Gun-like effects to bullets it fires, dealing an extra 20% damage with each bullet - including splash damage, like the Ray Gun itself. The prefix of the weapon becomes “Porter’s”. Rapid - The fire rate of this weapon is increased by 25%, and the reload is increased by 15%. Wind-like effects can be seen when the player reloads this weapon. Speed Cola and Double Tap have their logos etched on the side of the weapon. Relentless - Gibbing a Zombie with this weapon refills the current magazine. The weapon has blood splattered upon it, along with bullets strapped to the side. Resilient '''- Reloading provides 150 armor to the player for the duration of the reload. An icon of a castle is etched onto the side of the weapon. (Only available on maps with an Armor system.) '''Resolute - Zombies freeze in place for 2 seconds while the last round of the weapon’s magazine is chambered. The icon for the Fear In Headlights Gobblegum is etched onto the side of the weapon. Spotter - Shots from this weapon will cause the shot Zombie to be highlighted through walls for every other player. Other players will auto-lock to the heads of Zombies under this effect. An icon depicting binoculars is on the side of the weapon. (Not available in Solo.) Steadfast - While aiming down the sights and standing still, the player takes 50% less damage to their Armor. The weapon will receive a bayonet if it doesn’t already have one, and will have a sheen to it, as if it was recently polished. Pistols will receive a Tactical Knife instead of a bayonet. (Only available on maps with an Armor system.) Stocked - The magazine for this weapon is the entirety of the weapon’s entire ammo supply, eliminating the need for a reload. An icon of cardboard boxes is etched on the side of the weapon, and the weapon itself is wrapped in bubble wrap. While idle, the player may pop one of the bubble wrap bubbles. Two-Shot - Splits bullets from this gun, increasing it’s damage output much like Double Tap - increasing the damage output even further. However, the weapon also gains 25% more recoil. Violent - The weapon deals 25% more damage in general, as well as to the limbs of Zombies - but the recoil is increased by 25% as well. A skull charm hangs from the weapon, and a skull is spray-painted in white on the side of it. Melee Only Variant effects that only apply to Melee Weapons. All-Star - Enemies hit by this weapon have a 30% chance to go flying, being killed instantly if they hit a surface other than the ground. Does not work on Boss Zombies. This weapon has no visual effects, but the sound of a crowd cheering can be heard each time the weapon’s effect successfully takes place. Berserker - The lower the player’s maximum Armor is, the more damage this weapon does - increasing by 25% for each tick of Armor gone. The weapon will have a symbol of intercrossed war-axes etched on the side. Blazing - Blocking or parrying with the weapon has a 25% chance to sat the attacker on fire. The weapon will appear to have flames coming off of it. Bloodied - Damage is increased the lower the player’s HP is. With three hits gone, the weapon damage is increased by 75%. The weapon will have blood splattered over it. Cavalier - Reduces damage by 15% when blocking, parrying or sprinting. The weapon gains a sheen to it, and has special engravings on the handle. Charged - Blocking or parrying with the weapon has a 10% chance to shock nearby enemies, creating a Wunderwaffe-like effect. The weapon will appear electrified, and will occasionally have sparks fly off of it. Duelist - Blocking or parrying has a 25% chance to gib a Zombie’s limbs. Ribbons will be wrapped around the weapon’s handle, and the weapon itself will have engravings marked over it. Frigid - Blocking or parrying has a 20% chance of freezing an enemy, much like the Winter’s Hall. Hitting a frozen enemy with your Melee Weapon does double the damage. The weapon’s handle will be covered in ice, and the player model’s hands will show signs of frostbite while holding the weapon. Frigid air can occasionally be seen breezing out of the tip of the weapon. Furious - Each consecutive hit on the same target will deal 15% more damage. The weapon will have cartoon-esque steam coming off of it while idle, and will occasionally glow red. Sentinel - The player’s armor takes 15% less damage while standing and not moving. The weapon will have a sheen and polish to it, gleaming in the light. (Only available on maps with an Armor system.) Category:Crystar's Work Category:Mechanics Category:Pack-A-Punch Machine